As this type of conventional vehicle control systems, a parking system described in, for example, Patent Literature 1 is known. The parking system causes a vehicle to automatically move to a parking target position depending on the control signal transmitted from a remote controller when a driver having stopped the vehicle gets off the vehicle and operates the remote controller from outside of the vehicle.